


The One Where Julian Finds Out

by AlexisaFanST



Series: The One Where... [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: Federaji k’halda: Federation People(courtesy of Tinsnip and Vyc: https://cardassianlanguage.tumblr.com/post/123904845703/english-kardasi-dictionarypdf)As usual, I will be grateful for any feedback! English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a beta.





	The One Where Julian Finds Out

The senior staff was gathered in the boardroom for their daily meeting... All of them but one Doctor Julian Bashir.  
In his seat, between Chief O'Brien and Jadzia Dax, Doctor Girani looked tired and anxious.

Standing at the end of the table, Captain Sisko was closing the meeting:

"Thank you, that'll be all. You may leave... I am going to call Bajor's Chief Surgeon right now so those of you who wish to stay are welcomed."

Nobody but Worf moved. He was about to stand up when Jadzia's glare from across the room made him sit back and roll his eyes with a groan.

A few seconds later, a Bajoran doctor appeared onscreen, he was still wearing his surgical scrubs.

He nodded towards the screen: "Captain, I am afraid there's not much I can add to the report my staff sent this morning. Doctor Bashir is still in intensive care. He hasn't woken up yet and to be honest, considering his injuries, I would have kept him sedated anyway".

Sisko acknowledged the answer with a sigh.

He had sent his CMO planet side the previous evening to join a rescue mission after a cave-in in the mountains. The young man was treating people onsite when a second rock fall had trapped them all under.

"Thank you doctor, do you think his condition is stable enough for transport?"

"Not for now, I am sorry... We'll keep the station's infirmary informed on his progress. I need to get back to surgery, we had many of our staff injured as well... But there's one more think I would like to discuss..."  
Uneasiness was evident on his face...

"Yes doctor? Go ahead..."

"Well, I understand that these situations are rather stressful for family members... But could you have a word with Doctor Bashir's spouse? He can't keep calling or messaging us every half hour! Please assure him we will keep him informed on his husband's condition."

Silence fell on the room.

Captain Sisko exchanged glances with Commander Dax who just shrugged ignorance.

"Doctor Bashir is not married... May I ask who contacted you?"

"I assure you Captain, I have checked Starfleet records before giving any information. Mr Garak appears to be Doctor Bashir's husband according to his personal file."

\-------------------

A few minutes later, only Sisko, Dax and Odo were still conversing in the boardroom.

"Julian would have told me, Benjamin, something is not right..." The Trill was fuming. How could her young friend have kept something that huge from her.

"I've checked the files myself. It looks legitimate. The date for the wedding corresponds with their week on Risa", Odo still looked dubious after a few minutes of investigation.

"Let's focus on Julian's health first. But when he is fit for duty, he'll have a few explanations to give. I am not sure Internal Affairs will be pleased with my CMO marrying a *former* Obsidian Order spy...."

The Captain dismissed them and stayed a while longer alone in the room.

\-------------------

A week later, Jadzia was fussing over Julian. The doctor was lying on a biobed in his own infirmary. Visibly tired, the young man was abnormally pale. His breath was uneasy and his limbs were covered by bone and skin regenerators. The infirmary was quiet except for the sounds coming from the machine scanning his biosigns.

"Are you sure you are comfortable? Do you want me to lift your head a little?"

The Doctor shook his head, speaking was too demanding right now. He closed his eyes, dozing.

"Commander, I think we should leave. Julian needs his rest". Chief O'Brien was doing his best not to fuss as well. His friend didn't look well and he was feeling helpless.

Jadzia nodded. "Your right. Sorry Julian, we were very worried you know! You scared us! We'll come back tomorrow. Call for us if you need anything... Though I am pretty sure Garak will soon be over there and take charge of everything." She winked.  
Miles elbowed her while the Doctor just raised an eyebrow.

The two were just leaving when the Cardassian appeared in the entrance.

He gently took the Doctor's hand and sat near his bed.

"Julian! I was so worried! How are you feeling?"

The young man tried to speak then inclined his head towards a nearby table. The tailor took the glass of water on it and helped his partner sip it for a while.

"I am ok... I guess..."

He was dozing again.

"Garak?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why is everyone congratulating me?"

"For surviving... I guess..." The tailor tried to answer with his most innocent smile.

As weak as he was, Julian could still tell something was wrong.

"What did you do?"

"As I said, I was very worried"

"What did YOU do?" Voice rising

"They wouldn't give any information!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

All the alarms of the biobed went off and the staff came rushing in.

\-------------------

Quark's, a few hours later.

 

Most of the senior staff were sitting behind the bar while Quark was pouring drinks in their glasses.

He nodded towards Garak's table, a little further away.

The Cardassian was sitting alone, eyes focused on his glass of Kanar.

"He's been moping there for hours. Something's happened? I thought Doctor Bashir was getting better".

Jadzia cleared her throat and answered loudly enough for Garak to hear:

"Garak has been banned from the Infirmary by Julian's staff"

"The Doctor doesn't want to speak to him or see him" Kira added

"Starfleet asked for an investigation, they don't take it kindly when someone tampers with their records." Odo solemnly spoke.

Garak stood up. "I can hear you, you know!"

"I hope so, don't even come close to the infirmary. Julian is upset enough already" Miles threatened.

The tailor glared at him and walked by them towards the exit.

"Federaji k’halda" he mumbled with disdain. And then he was out.

Jadzia glanced at Odo, stomped her feet and cut him before he could speak a word.

"I know what THAT means!"

**Author's Note:**

> Federaji k’halda: Federation People  
> (courtesy of Tinsnip and Vyc: https://cardassianlanguage.tumblr.com/post/123904845703/english-kardasi-dictionarypdf)
> 
> As usual, I will be grateful for any feedback! English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a beta.


End file.
